ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Richard (KOAK)
Plot Part 1: Prolouge “ Since I was a kid, I always wanted to be a solider. I always wanted to fight with follow men for the noble cause. As a child in Rome, I knew what I wanted to be. In the end however, I got something even better. This is my story. I am Richard the III. " THE ( Views two boys fighting with sticks in a garden ) ORIGIN ( One brown haired male teen is with two other brown teens learning in Camp Bellator ROMAE ) BEFORE ( Two brown haired adults fighting against barbarians in the roman army ) ORIGIN ( Shows George’s Mom holding George ) BEGINS ( The Title appears ) The Story Began many years ago... when I was born. My father, Richard the II, was a brave roman solider. One day, my mother and him got married, and soon gave birth to me and my brother, Patrick. I remember the first thing I ever heard. “ Oh … he’s so cute. He looks like his brother. Richard… what are we going to call him? “ my mother asked. My father looked at her and said, “ Well …. I want to honor my father, the first Richard. Welcome to Rome, Richard the III. “ Part 2: Childhood 7 Years later….. “ Dad… can we play solider?” Patrick asked. “ Yeah Dad!” I asked. “ Oh… no. Today you have lessons. “ he replied. Patrick and I live in a Roman Villa in the countryside. We actually live far away from Rome, a place I’ve wanted to go too. “ Okay…. What is the name of the river is near Rome? “ the Mentor asked us. “ The Tiber River. “ Patrick replied. “ What is the Accona Desert?” “ The Accona Desert, or Deserto di Accona is a semi-arid area in Tuscany.” I answered. Once the lessons were done, we went into the garden in the middle of the house. We also had a garden in the back of the house , that one was for food. But this was a relaxing garden with flowers, benches, and other stuff. “ Mother….” “ MOTHER!” Patrick also said. “ What is it my beautiful sons?” “ Where is Father?” “ Out in the back garden…. But be careful. “ Immediately, we ran thru the house to the other side, and into the garden. As we went down the steps, we saw many of our Roman Slaves Working on the crops. Then, we saw Father and the legendary General Regus. “ Father, can we play solider? “ “ Yeah can we?” Patrick asked. “ Oh…sons… I’m busy….” “ Oh it can wait Richard. Let them play. Maybe we have some talent in these young boys. “ “ You sure?” “ Yes. Give them sticks. “ Our father got two sticks and gave them to us. “ Okay. There will be no punching, no poking, no contact with a sword on any person’s body, etc. “ “ Yes Father. “ we both responded. “ THEN… FIGHT!” Immediately Patrick attacked me, and I dodged. I took my stick and the two of them hit. We continued doing so, until I started running. “ Maybe Richard the III isn’t Camp Bellator ROMAE worthy…. “ Regus said. That’s when he gasped. I stood on a high rock, at least a few feet higher than were my dad was standing. Patrick looked at me from the bottom and said, “ HA HA…. YOU DON’T WANT TO FIGHT ME. “ he said in a kiddish voice. My rage grew, and I ran. “ RICHARD, NOOOOO!” my father yelled. I ran out of ground. As I quickly fell to the ground, surprisingly…. I started flipping in circles in midair. “ What the…. “ Regus started to say. I landed on my feet, right behind Patrick. Then, we both turned around and we fought again. I put all my energy and force into the stick and hit Patrick’s. He walked backwards, as I knocked it out of his hand, and then pushed him to the ground. “ Concede. “ At that moment, I heard one pair of hands clapping. I looked to my left, and saw it was General Regus. “ Looks like I was wrong. You got talent kid. You should be in the army. “ I smiled at that, and then he turned his attention to Richard. “ Get these kids in fighting and sword fighting lessons. Also public speaking. I think we may have not only soldiers… but Generals…. And maybe even emperors. “ He then started walking away, before adding, “ They got talent. “ Part 3: Heading to Camp It turns out, I did have talent. I kept training, our dad taught us how to fight with blades, our fists, and our words. 5 year later, we had people experts in public speaking, decent in fighting, and well in sword fighting. It was a dark, moonless night when I found out. “ YOU’RE GOING INTO POLITICS? “ “ Yeah Richard. I just… I don’t want to have to fight and see all the blood and stuff. I want… to be in charge. To control things… to grow in wealth. “ “ But… what about … all the years of sword fighting?” “ I use it if I am about to be killed. “ “ Patrick. Grandpa was a solider, dad was a solider. I’m going to be a solider. “ “ I’m sorry Richard. Mother already knows. I am going to tell Father soon. “ I stood there, in the bedroom, surprised, shocked, and … sad. Now that I knew he wasn’t going to be there… I started wondering if I should go. “ Lets just…. Talk about this later. We need our sleep. “ “ Agreed. “ The two of us soon fell into our dreams, but mine where full of questions … waiting to be answered. The next morning, Patrick and I were doing the daily sword fighting thing. “ SEE! YOU’RE GOOD! “ “ But not as good as you. “ “ Exactly. “ “ Not good at what?” said someone else. Then we saw our father. “ Wait one minute… is this one of those “ I like a girl “ issues or….” “ NOOOOOO!” We both shouted. “ Father… I’m not AS GOOD with a sword like Richard. “ “ Well that’s fine, “ he started, “ When you both go to camp, you’ll get better. “ We looked at each other, and then I nodded, telling him to tell our father. “ Father… about that. I’m going into Politics. “ Everything was silent. Our Father stood there, shocked. I had no idea what he would say. I feared the worst, but I hoped for the best. Time went by, and no one said anything. “ Father…. Are you al….alright?” He looked at us, and said, “ Yeah … .its …. Just un … unexpected. Are you sure this is what you want?” “ Yes. “ Patrick responded. He looked at me, and asked, “ Do you want to go to Politics?” “ No. I want to be a solider. “ He looked at the floor and muttered some words to himself. “ Fine. Just …. Promise me that you’ll always be brothers. “ “ I promise. “ “ I Promise. “ “ Then…. Patrick…. I guess you’ll have to go to Rome. “ “ WHAT?” “ Oh wow… Patrick… you’re going to ROME!” “ Yeah. Anyway, I came here because of Richard. “ I looked at him, and he nodded. For weeks, I had been hoping that I’d get a message from General Regus, saying I could go to the legendary Camp Bellator ROMAE. When he nodded, I understood. “ I’M IN?” “ YEP!” At that moment, I smiled. At last, my dream was about to happen. 4 Days later .... I looked at Patrick and my father one last time. “ Be good Son. “ “ Take care brother. I’m off to Rome!” They then started riding their horses the other way, and into the sunset. However, I wasn’t the only one. Another family had dropped off their son. I walked over to him and introduced myself. “ I’m Richard… the III. “ He looked at me, and said…. “ I’m William. “ William, or shortened Will and I walked over to the sign. Camp Bellator ROMAE The Second we passed the sign above us, something felt wrong. I looked over past the barracks, and yet saw NO ONE. That started to trouble me. “Hello…?” Will asked, “Is anyone out there?” We decided to put our bags down, and walk around the camp. Will came with me as we went past the Praetorium, and still could not find anyone. Then, I heard a loud noise behind me, and turned around. Nothing was there, that I could see. Next to the Praetorium lied two swords. Two swords… no one here… something’s going on…. Will then said, “ Something’s going on…. Maybe a trap. “ At that moment, I realized what was going on. “WILL, grab the sword now! “ All of a sudden, someone jumped off of the Praetorium, and touched the ground. “Whoaaa…. Ahh…” I said in shock. I took a sword and swung it at the attacker, soon giving him a cut in his leg. Out of nowhere, 10 people came from the barracks and farm buildings, attacking us. Will and I went back to back, and started fighting our foes. “ Look… 3 minutes after we arrive and we’re already in a duel. “ Will joked. “ Jokes in the middle of danger. We’re going to be good friends. “ I replied. “Ahhhhhhhhhh!” shouted one attacker as he charged at me. Our blades clashed for a while, but then a kicked him in the stomach. We soon defeated everyone, save for one last person. He was a bug person, wearing a golden mask. “ WHEN YOU HAVE NO WEAPONS… NOT EVEN YOUR FISTS… THEN… YOU HAVE MY PERMISSON TO QUIT.“ Will and I attacked him, and he grabbed me, and threw me to another part of the camp. I hit a barrack, and injured my arms. Will clashed swords with the mysterious figure, who round housed him. Will got up and attacked him again. I got up and ran towards him again. The Mysterious figure knocked Will down and quoted, “ HA. I FIGURED YOU COULD DO BETTER! “ “ Well you forgot about me. “ I told him. He turned around, and saw me. I kicked him in the groin and then attacked him again. He yelped, and then he knocked out the sword in my hands. Will jumped onto him, with his sword and knocked the gold mask out of his face. I recognized him that second. “ General Regus…. “ I said. “ Okay… the test is over. “ he said. Then, everyone got up, and the whole camp came towards us. “ A Test?” Will asked. “ Yes." General Regus nodded his head, and said, “Romanus exercitus, nova nos inducat nos fratres. Docebit nos praecepta nostra castra atque cœperimus lígula” In other words, he said “Soldiers of Rome, let us introduce ourselves to our new brothers. We will teach the rules of our camp, and we shall begin feasting. “ People from across the camp came to us, lined in front of us, and we stood there, in shock. “You already know James. But here are the rest of us. Lucius, Vir, Heros , Darius the V , Latine , Romanus, Graeco and Echtor. As of today, there are 10 of you here. “ “Sir “started Will, “why were we attacked?” “Ahh… that question. I’ve heard it 100 times already. That my boy was a test. To see if you were strong, weak, or in the middle. You both have passed, possibly the best students I’ve ever seen…. Well… actually there’s someone else like you. That’s Echtor.“General Regus said. Echtor raised his hand, and I made the note to try and learn from him. “NOW! There are some rules. 1. You get a barrack with 3 other people. You may not switch barracks. 2. Sleep with your sword. You never know when someone will attack you. Which brings me to number 3…” the general started to say. General Regus ran towards me, elbowed me, and knocked me to the floor. “HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR? “ I yelled. “Number 3, always have your guard up, even if you’re talking. And Number 4 young man, never yell to me, or give me attitude. “ “Whoa…. A little harsh. “ Will said to me. “Number 5: Curfew is at 9. Number 6: Well…. There’s a lot more but I’m not going to list them. Anyway… barracks…. Barracks… Will and Richard, you’ll be… over there. “he said as he pointed right, where our barrack would be. “Thank You Sir. “ I said. With that, he told us that the food would be soon. Everyone left, and I got my stuff and headed to my new home.” Part 4: Echtor Falls The Next 8 years, a lot of things happened. We passed our rests, including the one at Birth Mountain. Will and I became good friends, and also good friends with Echtor. We learned, trained, and got better with our skills. One month ago, a week before we left Camp… everything changed. “ Richard…. You have to move on. I know that Echtor… betrayed us… and it hurts to. But I’ve learned to move on and I’m going to join the army. “ “ I CAN’T MOVE ON. I SAW TWO FRIENDS DIE! TWO! “ “ Richard…. “ We were talking in Will’s new mansion on his private island, La Empira. I looked at a statue of one of the Roman Gods as I remembered that dark day. ( flashback begins ) “ Richard… think we’ll pass that last test? “ Will asked me. “ Yeah, for sure. “ I opened the barrack’s door, and saw something I’ll never forget. A blade came out of Darius the V, and we saw who the murderer was. “ Echtor….” “ Greetings William. Greetings Richard. “ “ What have you done?” Will asked, shocked. “ Got rid of the waste. He was going to report me. I could not let that happen. “ “ Why?” “ Regus has been lying. He says together, we can save Rome for at least a few more decades. But that is not true. You see, no one can save Rome, except me. “ “ You’ve gone mad. “ “ NO… I’m just ahead of the Curve. “ Suddenly he took his sword and attacked us. Will took out his sword and clashed with him. Echtor kicked him to the wall and kicked me, sending me to the floor. He ran out of the barrack, leaving camp. Will picked me up and we followed Echtor. “ DON’T LET ECHTOR LEAVE! HE’S A MURDERER! “ I shouted. Lucius came and tried tackling Echtor. He knocked Echtor’s bloody sword out of his hand, but Echtor punched in the stomach and kicked him, before attempting to snap his neck. However, I came and punched Echtor. “ Richard… don’t you dare interfere!” He punched me, grabbed his sword and went towards Birth Mountain. “ AFTER HIM, AFTER HIM!” Regus cried out, even in his growing age. Will and I met each other once more, and then chased Echtor. ( Flashback ends ) “ Echtor was our friend…. and…. He snapped. If I had found something, found out why he did… I might have prevented it. “ I told Will. “ Echtor was lost before he even killed Darius. Its not your fault. In the end, it was pride and greed that led to his downfall. “ I thought about that one day…. And what would happen next. “ I … don’t want to see any more people die. “ “ Richard… you’re the best swordsmen I know, you can plan and lead an army, you can’t just throw 13 years of training away!” That’s when I realized that it had been 13 years of training, and that’s when I said, “ You know… you’re right. “ “ Does that mean….?” “ Yes… you and I are going to kill some barbarians. “ Part 5: Adulthood I charged at the Leader. "Will, take those 5 on the right, Winston, you take those 3 on the left, and I’ll take the rest. It was a few weeks after Will and I were at La Empira. We had joined the army and now we were fighting against some Barbarians in this land called Germany. "Surrender to the army of Rome foul human beings. You are on the wrong side. " I kept charging, getting close to crushing the man with my horse. "No… we will prevail! “ More of his soldiers came to defend him, each having sword and one of them had a giant spiked club. " YOU DARE FACE ME? “ “ I dare. For the glory of Rome!” Will attacked 5 thugs, one by one. He jumped off his horse and decapitated two. Then, he dropped his sword and punched another. “ DIEEEEE!” Yelled one of the enemies. He grabbed the foe’s arm and flipped him over to the other side, and kicked the last one to the ground. “ Thou shall not defeat the glorious Romans!” I grabbed my sword and battled against the general. The two swords clashed, and Richard was cut in the leg. “ AHHHH! Thou shall not defeat me!” "Now it's time for my threat. Surrender to my might, foolish solider of Rome, and I might spare your life. Depends on how long it takes for you to Surrender. “ "NEVER! " I shouted. "So be it. " Suddenly, he kicked me to the ground and then stabbed me in the left arm. “ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Will looked at me, and shouted, “ RICHARD!” “ You are a foolish man… and now you are going to die. “ “ Not if I can help it. “ Then, Will came and stabbed him in the head. “ NOO….AHD…” He took a few steps back, turned around, and then fell down… dead. “ Nice work. “ I told Will. “ Thanks. “ 5 Years later…. Will and I had quit the Roman Army. After 5 years, we wanted to settle down. We were still friends but soon, we knew that we might never see each other again. We went to Rome, where I visited my brother. “ Wow…. Patrick… YOU’RE A GOVERNER!” I shouted. “ Yep. And soon… Emperor of All of Rome. “ “ I’m also surprised Patrick. Congrats. “ “ Thanks. “ We looked at his office, and I have to admit… he was going to have a good life. Later, Will and I exited Rome, and said our goodbyes. “ So you’re going to train young soliders?” I asked. “ Yeah. And you?” “ I’m going to find the one. “ “ Take Care. “ “ Yeah… take care. “ Will started heading towards Camp Bellator ROMAE….. and I walked back to Rome as friends departed. 2 Years later … ''' “ Do you, take Elizabeth to be your wife… in sickness and in heath, so long as you shall both live?” “ I do. “ “ And Do you, take Richard the III to be your husband, in sickness and in health… so long as you shall both live?” “ I do. “ The most amazing thing happened after Will left. I went to a temple, where I met this woman…. Elizabeth. We were together for a while, I got permission to marry her, and now… I was about to marry the love of my life. “ I Now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the… “ I didn’t give him time to finish. And that was the happiest day of my life. Part 6: Children and Evil One year later, Elizabeth and I had a child. A boy, who my father wanted to call Richard the IV, but in my mind, I had gotten tired of using the name Richard. So that day, I made a vow to call my kids by other names. “ What should we call him?” “ Let’s call him… James. “ However, on the downside of everything, a lightning bolt hit the country villa, causing a wildfire and burning the house. I also lost almost everything. Strangely, that day, I’m sure I heard… “ At Last…. I have entered this dimension “ , only it was in an evil voice. As the years went on, James got older and so did I. We became farmers, living in the country. While I wasn’t rich, it was a good life. Every once in a while, I went down to Camp Bellator ROMAE where I taught kids different lessons. Plus, I was able talk with Will, or should I say General Will. Yep… he was promoted to a General, while I was a farmer with a wife and a kid. For a while. One day, we were picking up crops for the Harvest when suddenly, Elizabeth came up to me. “ Richard… I have to tell you something. “ Elizabeth started saying. “ What?” “ Richard…. We’re going to have a second child. “ A Few months later, the day came. Elizabeth went into labor and I was about to get a new child. Quickly with the help of one of her bridesmaids, soon…. We saw our baby boy. “ Look at him. “ “ Oh my gosh… he’s so cute. “ I replied. “ What will we name him?” Something in my head gave me an idea, and I knew what to call him. “ Georgius… or George for short. “ I looked at George’s blue eyes, cute smile, and few blond hairs. George was crying so I called for James to take George outside and calm him down. James took George and I saw him walk and take him outside to calm him down. “ Elizabeth… you did it… you had two boys. “ “ I did…” I smiled at her, because I was truly proud of her. Suddenly a loud scream came from outside. I could tell it was from James. I ran out of the house, to see James and George standing in front of a man. He had a knife in his hand, and was covered in shadows. I looked at his eyes, they were red, like pure evil. As the rain came down, a lightning bolt flashed, and I saw his face for a few seconds, something I never want to see again. It was like he once was human, but a monster mutated him. “ WHO ARE YOU? WHAT DO YOU WANT? “ “ I WANT YOUR CHILDREN. “ Another lightning bolt hit the ground nearby. The man started walking towards my children, and I knew what I had to do. I jumped in front of them, then got out my sword and attacked the Evil Man. “ ARAHHH! FOOLISH SPECK! YOU BLOCK ME FROM MY SERVENTS! YOU MUST BE DESTROYED!” he yelled. He stabbed me in the arm, and I cried out. I used my sword to knock his knife out of his hand, and put a cut into his leg. Then I kicked him down, and he fell to the ground. That was my mistake. He grabbed James’s leg and pulled him down. James and George fell to the ground. Using both of us arms, he touched both of their right arms. “ WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Suddenly, both children started crying out in pain, as a bright blue glow appeared nearby them. “ What s in the world…..” Suddenly, he let go and got up. I got my sword and as turned around I said, “ CHILDREN, CLOSE YOUR EYES! “ James did, and luckily George did as I decapitated the evil man. His body fell down, and rolled down the hill. I got my children… and walked away from the body of the wicked man…. But I knew something horrible had happened. After that, life returned to normal. I raised James and George the best I could. With George I fed him, put him to sleep… and even learned a few songs to sing to him while he was sleeping from Elizabeth. Once James was 7 and George 4, I started teaching them my morals about leadership, courage, honesty, peace, and the ability to know what is right. I had them duel with sticks like when I was a lad, and as a watched them grow up…. I grew proud to be a father. However, Evil struck again. The Empire’s borders grew weak, and I was getting nervous. I was worried that I might have to be called into battle again. But instead, Death would seek out my friends and I. Part 7: Death A bunch of Barbarians, the Vandals had gotten too close for Rome’s confort. We sent out our best men, most of them my friends from Camp. Lucius, Romanus, Graeco, and the others all went out… and died. Death was killing everyone… including Will’s wife. “ She just… died …. “ “ I’m sorry William…. I really am. “ I told him inside our house. However, since most of our friends had died, it was up to Will and I. “ The Vandals are at the Accona Desert…. That’s where we are going to confront them. “ Will explained to me as we prepared to leave. “ Then we will attack… and kill them all. “ I replied. Finally, the day came when we had to leave. I got my things, and told Elizabeth… “ Watch our boys. I love you. “ “ I love you also. “ I gave her one last kiss on the cheek, hugged her, and then went to James. “ James… you’ll be a strong man. I’m sure that one day… you’ll be a great leader. “ I hugged him, and then went to George. “ Remember your courage and your strength. You are my son and you will be great. I will fight with the will of my sword and the memory of you. “ I gave him one last hug, as he cried out, “ I love you dad. “ For once in my life, I wept a tear and left the house. 2 Weeks later, Richard and I arrived at the Accona Desert. “ Will…. You think we still got it?” Richard asked me. “ Yeah… “ I started, “ We got it. “ We joined the Roman base, where we met our soldiers. Richard was promoted to General Richard, and we planned the biggest battle of our lives. The next morning… was Richard’s last. It was Dawn when the Roman Army stood. 821 Romans stood against 2012 Vandals. The Vandals cheered for their uncertain victory, for the deaths of our friends, and for blood. We stood quiet, preparing ourselves for death and honor. “ You Nervous?” I asked. “ Nope. You?” Richard replied. “ Not at all. “ I responded. We stood on the sand, right next to a mountain. This was the end. “ CHARGE!” Richard shouted. “ CHARGE!” I shouted. “ CHARGE!” said the general and leader of the Vandals. Suddenly 2012 men charged at us. We started running, wielding our swords and shields. The two armies clashed, slaughtering each other. Richard and I escaped the bloodbath at the beginning and went towards the middle. “ WE SHALL PREVAIL! WE SHALL RISE! THE SOLIDERS OF ROME WILL RISE!” Richard shouted as he killed a couple of Vandals. Richard came across the general of the Vandals, the leader, like always. Meanwhile, I was caught up with another Vandal, who was surprisingly very skilled. “ So… another Camp Bellator ROMAE trainee?” “ How do you…” “ I know everything about you…. “ “ What…. What in the world are you? “ The Vandal General smiled an evil smile, similar to the one that Evil Man had. That’s when Richard realized something. I could tell by his face. “ You’re…. a monster. A monster… who takes control of people’s minds and bodies….” “ Yes Richard and now I must get rid of the waste. Your children will make wonderful servants to my cause. “ In the midst of me paying attention to this, the enemy I fought with cut part of my leg, and I fell down. I looked over, to see a bunch of soldiers grabbing Richard, with the General holding his sword. Suddenly, the sword went thru Richard’s stomach, and the General said, “ Consider this…. Your resignation. “ Suddenly, with my own eyes, I saw something unbelievable. The General’s eyes were red, and suddenly red lighting came from his eyes to the sword, and into Richard. Richard cried out, and shook in pain as he was electrocuted. The General took out his sword and the soldiers let go, as Richard fell down, dead. His skin, muscles, and organs all burned, leaving only his skeleton, his eyeballs, and his clothes, along with his sword. “ NOOOOOOOOOO!” I cried out, looking at the dead body of Richard. Suddenly, with a rage I’ve never felt before, I charged at them, killing the enemy I had fought against earlier. I decapitated the rest of them and then faced the general. “ WHAT ARE YOU? “ “ Oh William…. I am this world’s reckoning. “ Then I ran towards the man, who said, “ I welcome this man’s death. “ I put my blade into his head, and the General fell. I grabbed my sword, and cried out, “ WHY DID YOU HAVE TO KILL HIM!??? WHY?” I started to attack the dead body, cutting off limbs one by one. A Vandal hit me in the head, and I fell down… as everything went dark. '''4 Days later…. Luckily… I lived. By the time I woke up, the Vandals had been pushed far away from the Desert, and we had won. But in my eyes, we lost. We picked up the dead bodies, and with them, Richard. “ Richard was the greatest leader I’ve ever had, along with General Will. “ a solider said. We had a funeral service in one of the caves on the mountain, where we carved a coffin for Richard. I looked at Richard one last time before I put the top of the coffin on. “ What’s going to happen to James and George?” I asked Patrick. “ They’ll be fine. Their mom is going to raise them. “ Patrick looked at Richard’s tomb as everyone but me left. “ He was a good person. “ I said. “ You See…. Richard is something more than just a human being. He’s part of… something greater. A Legacy. He’s a Solider….” “ A friend…. “ “ A brother....” “ A Father…. “ “And…. a Hero ….. To All of Rome. “ THE END COMING SOON…. RETURN TO THE PRESENT AS GEORGE AND FRIENDS TRAVEL TO THE SITE WHERE RICHARD DIED! AND ALSO, THE MAN IN THE SHADOW’S IDENITY WILL BE REVEALED! Characters Main Characters *Richard the III (Story Teller) *General Will (Story Teller) *Patrick ( Later Empreror Patrick ) *Elizabeth ( George and James's Mom ) *James *George *General Regus *Richard the II *Richard the III and Patrick's Mom (mentioned) *Richard ( the original one/mentioned ) *Other soliders of Camp Bellator ROMAE *Others Villians *Echtor *The Vandals *The Barbarians *The Monster's Voice ( who took control of the General ) Ads/Trailer camera starts at the Plumber's Academy. A calm music is playing in the background. The camera cuts to the inside of the Academy. The recruits are sitting in a classroom all alone. Paper: We've got to get out of here. Sci: It's the only way to stop Lotin. camera cuts to an undisclosed location. Water is sitting around the table when the rest of the recruits storm the room. Brian: Water, what are you doing here? camera cuts again to another table. 7 figures are sitting around it. #1: Good, then tomorrow is last day? other voices: Agreed! #1: Then tomorrow is the day we become Elite! camera goes black. Glowing green words come across saying "Coming Soon." The music starts to become more intense. The camera cuts again and shows Bink, Aevan, Jack, Brian, Ben, and Rob hanging off a cliff. Bink: Someone help us! Ben: We're going to die! figure walks up to the edge just as the camera cuts to black with the words "A journey that has just begun..." The camera cuts again and shows Magisters Hornbok, Relgo, Slick, and Kruto fighting Ra'ol Set, Lucifer, Rex, and Rocket on a ledge high above the Plumber's Academy. 'Lucifer: Face it. You cannot win. Set: You are doomed. fires in to the screens the camera cuts to black again with the words "...And is far from over." The camera cuts and shows Paper standing across from what appears to be his clone. Clone: You still have a chance. You are stronger than the rest of them. starts to walk over to his clone as the music intensifies. He is about 6 inches away when the camera cuts to black. The music suddenly stops as well. Quiet chimes start to play. The words "A storm is brewing" slowly appear on the black screen. The camera shows a few quick clips from episodes. Each is about 2-3 seconds long and with each one the music starts to get faster and louder with more instruments and more of a melodic pattern. The clips are: Jack, Sci, and Zon fighting Darkstar, Water charging at the screen, Aevan, Brain, Bink, and Toon fighting some unknown aliens, Paper punching Brian with Jack on the floor, then a shot of Jack running to get up at Paper showing Sci and Zon are behind Paper, and the 11 recruits standing in a line, with Magister Lotin in front of them holding a crystal that is glowing blue. He holds it up in the air and then the camera cuts to black with the words "It all ends soon." The camera shows a half second clip of each of the 11 recruits before it cuts to black again with the Young Plumbers logo. The camera cuts to one more clip. Paper is standing across from Lotin. Lotin: You've made your decision. You no longer have a choice. clenches the crystal from before in his hand and then fires a laser at Paper. The camera to Paper's POV and then cuts to black just before the laser hits him. .... and that is what is upcoming in YOUNG PLUMBERS. Be prepared for the upcoming episode, " Cheaters". All I can say is.... I'm writting it and a secret will be revealed. Trivia *In the timeline, this takes place BEFORE the first episode of the series. *This episode shows certain scenes that will be imporant in Season 3 *This explains how Richard the III died *This episode introduces elements shown in other episodes. For example, Echtor is from Friends. Richard the III's last words are from Origin. Other characters were mentioned are seen in previous episodes. *This episode reveals that the monster who has been taunting, and haunting George for all these years killed his father *Originally, the Man in the Shadows, who once was going to be an evil empreror of Rome was going to be revealed to have killed Richard, instead of the monster. *This episode reveals George and James's mom's name, something that was lacking in previous episodes. *This is like a prequel before the series *As of 8/21/12, this is the longest KOAK episode. Category:Knight of All Knights Category:Episodes Category:Prequels Category:User:Sci100 Category:Genre: Action/Adventure Category:Season 2 Episodes